


left you in the sky with the fire below

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff at the end, mostly just the episode typed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during We Are Grounders. Basically part of the episode typed out, but with a bit of fluff added into the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left you in the sky with the fire below

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes I know most of this is just the part of we are grounders typed out but I wanted to rewrite the ending because I just want them to be happy okay (also i kinda just needed an excuse to practice descriptions and stuff)
> 
> Plus there's like no fics at all for this ship and I got immediate inspiration from the part where Bellamy offered to (and then did) trade himself for Jasper, plus the hug at the end ok ok I'm sorry I'll let you guys read the fic but just note I changed a few things toward the end (obviously)
> 
> Title is from Reforget by Lauv

"So what do you say... You trade him for me."  
Octavia's protests were silent to him as Bellamy waited for the response through the walkie-talkie. Brushing her hand off his arm, he continued, "Look, all you have to do is let him go and I'll take his place."  
Murphy's response finally came. "How?"  
Okay, maybe he hadn't really thought this plan through. He hadn't expected to have to figure out how. He hadn't even expected this to happen. God, why did he even let Murphy back into the camp into the first place?  
“Bellamy,” Octavia’s voice, full of worry, broke his thoughts. “If you do this, he’ll kill you.”  
“If I don’t he’ll kill Jasper.” And Bellamy was not about to let that happen.  
He ran his tongue across his lips nervously before speaking once more to Murphy. “Simple - you open the door, I walk in, he walks out.”  
As he awaited the response of either yes or no, both of which would be followed by someone’s inevitable death, he and Octavia exchanged glances, hers full of panic and his more calm. He knew Octavia could see past this, though, she could see he was just as worried as her.  
The door to the drop ship creaked as it opened. Many people raised their guns as Murphy’s voice called out from behind the curtain covering the entrance to the ship.  
“Just you, Bellamy, unarmed!” Murphy shouted as Bellamy handed his gun to one of the others. “Ten seconds or I’ll put one in Jasper’s leg. One!”  
“We’re gonna find a way to get you out,” Octavia reassured him.  
“Two!”  
“I can handle Murphy. Get everyone back to work, -”  
“Three!”  
“- grounders are still coming.”  
“Four!”  
Bellamy walked toward the ship, standing in front of it.  
“Five!”  
“I’m here,” Bellamy stated, hesitating for a moment before running up the platform and pushing past the curtain.  
Almost instantly, Jasper was pushed out of the ship, just before the door closed once again.

* * *

 

Light poured into the small space in the drop ship as Raven and Jasper crawled through the opening and put their rushed rescue plan into action. As soon as they were in, however, the sunlight was cut off and replaced by the small beams provided by flashlights. Muffled voices were heard from the main part of the ship, where Bellamy was being held.  
“Very cool,” Raven commented, smiling as she looked around at the sides of the space while continuing to crawl through.  
Jasper, however, wasn’t as excited. “Stop thinking like a mechanic and fine me something to shoot through,” he muttered.  
“Well, this _mechanic’s_ gonna hotwire the door,” she replied, opening a panel and inspecting it with her flashlight.  
“There’s the hatch,” Jasper noticed, crawling closer to it before Raven interrupted him.  
“Locks from above,” she pointed out. “Forget it.”  
Bellamy and Murphy’s voices could be heard from above once more.  
“Damn it, he’s up there because of me!”  
Jasper’s outburst was promptly followed by Raven shushing him and whispering, “Help me find the door circuit.”  
“We lost Clarke,” Jasper said. “We can’t lose Bellamy too.”  
Raven realized he was panicking but didn’t think _now_ was a very good time for a breakdown. “Jasper, shut up.” Alright, she may have been a bit insensitive, but this was definitely not the time. “They are, like, right above your head.”  
“Good,” he whispered as the voices above continued on. “I’ll have to shoot through the floor. I just need to figure out where Murphy is.”  
“Bad idea!” Raven hissed, stopping Jasper from moving around as her gaze rested on a label that read, HYDRAZINE - HIGHLY FLAMMABLE. She knocked on one of the containers above them, and after hearing a sloshing noise, spoke once more. “Holy crap, there’s tons of it!”  
“The engines fired late on the way down,” Jasper remembered, before realizing - “We can make more bombs.”  
“Yeah, put that on our to-do list. But from now on, no shooting, you got me?”  
Right on time, a gun was fired in the chamber above the two.  
“That’s good,” Murphy commented, motioning with his gun. “Then do what I said.”  
The walkie-talkie crackled, before a voice was heard. Octavia’s. “Bellamy?” A few seconds passed with complete radio silence. “Bellamy! Are you okay?”  
“You want her to know you’re alive?” Murphy asked. “Start tying.”  
“Bellamy! Do you copy?” Octavia’s voice was heard again.  
This time, he replied. “I’m fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you. And tell Raven to hurry her ass up.”  
“Alright, that’s long enough,” Murphy decided. “Tie those two ends together.”  
Back in the passage, Jasper said, worrying now more than ever, “Get that door open.”  
Raven nodded, turning to get to work as Bellamy finished what he was told to do.  
“Alright. Now get up and toss it over,” Murphy instructed.  
Bellamy hesitated, glancing upward. He stood and tossed something up into the air, Murphy’s gaze and gun still facing him. “What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize? I’m- I’m sorry.”  
“You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then…” Murphy paused. “Then I want you to die.”

* * *

 

More voices. Another gunshot. Raven looked up, pausing for only a second.  
“We need to do this now,” Jasper stated.  
“I’m working as fast as I can. The wires for the door are mixed in with the ignition system. Sparking the wrong one would be bad.”  
Minutes, more talking, more working passed as Jasper continued to worry, continued to blame himself, then Raven spoke again. “I think I found it.”  
Jasper looked up, meeting her gaze.  
“Get outside. Be ready when it opens.”  
Jasper nodded, turning around and crawling back out of the small passage.

* * *

 

The door creaked open once more and Jasper stood at the front of the crowd, gun ready as he called out, “Raven, you did it!”  
He was the first inside the ship, dropping his gun immediately and desperately holding only Bellamy almost before he could process the situation. A red rope was tied around Bellamy’s neck, hanging him from the ceiling.  
“Bell, hold on!” Octavia shouted, working to undo the rope.  
Bellamy fell, caught by both Jasper and Octavia, who immediately prompted him to breathe. Voices full of worry said, “Breathe!” “Bell, breathe!”  
Jasper’s panic began to die as he called to Raven, telling her he was okay, just as Bellamy’s anger grew. He climbed the ladder, attempting to open the hatch Murphy had bolted shut.

“Murphy! It’s over, give it up!” He yelled, pushing as hard as he could on the hatch.

It finally opened as something exploded above. Through the smoke, Bellamy searched for- no, huntedX for Murphy, only to find a massive hole in the wall.  
Jasper walked up behind him, gazing out the window as well. “The guy sure knows how to make an exit,” he commented. “Should we go after him?”  
“No… Grounders will take care of him. We’re going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty.”  
Jasper turned to look at Bellamy as he continued speaking.  
“You and Raven were right. We don’t abandon our own. Two guns, you and me, that’s it. Raven stays here to build up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder. Raven!” He called, beginning to climb down the ladder to get back to the ground.  
“Bellamy, wait.”  
Bellamy stopped, looking back up at Jasper.  
“Look, I just -” He shook his head. No, he couldn’t say this. He walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Bellamy, thoughts racing through his head. He saved my life. I saved his life. This is all because of me. I can’t believe we’re both alive.  
The two stayed like this, neither exactly sure what to do or what to say, just holding each other and letting everything sink in.  
“Thank you,” Jasper finally spoke, quietly but clearly.  
He broke off and turned away, walking toward the nearest wall to sit down when Bellamy caught his wrist. Jasper turned, about to ask something along the lines of “what’s wrong?” or “what’s up?” but suddenly found himself unable to speak for a number of reasons.  
One - it’s kind of hard to speak when your lips are against someone else’s. Two - it’s kind of hard to speak when that someone else is Bellamy Blake. Three - Bellamy Blake was kissing him, and that was enough to leave him speechless.  
When their kiss ended, Bellamy said, as quietly as when Jasper had said the same words, “Thank you.”  
Neither moved for a solid thirty seconds, Bellamy still holding Jasper’s wrist and Jasper still in shock. Neither moved until Jasper moved forward, hands cupping Bellamy’s face as this time he kissed Bellamy, not the other way around.  
It definitely wasn’t the kind of kiss Bellamy was used to. He was used to hot, messy kisses that always meant nothing. But not this time. This one, this kiss, it meant something.  
The kiss ended abruptly when the walkie-talkie crackled, both jumping immediately and standing awkwardly away from each other.  
“All gunners! We got movement outside the south hall!”  
Suddenly remembering the world outside of this room, the two immediately climbed down into the main room of the drop ship, Jasper holding his gun ready to shoot as he followed everyone off the ramp.  
Maybe it was just a kiss. Maybe it would never happen again, maybe Bellamy didn’t really care about Jasper as much as he hoped.  
But as Clarke and Finn ran through the gate, just as they’d been hoping would happen, Jasper realized that maybe it wasn’t bad to have hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a very popular ship but I wanted to write something, even if it is just typing out most of the episode plus a small kiss scene at the end. I might write a sequel to this, I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
